Different Lives
by Syaoran-Lover
Summary: SEQUEL to a Beyblade oneshot! Kai goes back to Russia for a talk with Voltaire and learns there's more to himself than he knows... and it's just the beginning! Now COMPLETE!
1. Halfanswers

Rated PG-13 for now, will probably go up in further chapters.  
  
OK, so the marks on Kai's face aren't tattoos, they're probably really paint ¬¬ Oh well. . .  
  
If you haven't read my Oneshot "I'll Get You Back for That", I ask you to do so; not for advertising purposes, it's just that it hints some stuff of this multi-chapter fic so you might be able to understand a few points better. It is a prologue to this one, but neither is ENTIRELY needed to understand the other, it's just that they complement one another.  
  
Warnings given, hajimemashou (let's start)! ^_^  
  
DIFFERENT LIVES  
  
CHAPTER 1- HALF-ANSWERS (Nov. 2nd, 2003)  
  
The International Airport of Moscow was a little bit crowded, with many people, adults and children, going to and fro. The clear glass panels showed there was a small blizzard outside, nothing too big to worry about, but warm clothes were needed just the same, which was the reason why a large group of foreigners was all packed up near the Arrival Gates; even though they were inside, the cold of Russia was still able to pierce their skins.  
  
In a way, all the clothing was protecting them not only from the bitter cold, but from the many fans too, for they were all World-known Beybladers. The coats and scarves saved them all curious looks and crazy fans who jumped on their idols and asked for autographs, when nothing worse was done.  
  
What were they doing there at that hour (6am)? That was also another intriguing fact. For some of them, they were merely waiting for acquainteces, others, for a friend and teammate, and some were there waiting to welcome both.  
  
And the two that were coming, although very hot-headed, were kind at heart and therefore loved by their companions.  
  
One was a multi-talented champion beyblader two-toned-blue-haired boy of 17, with penetrating red orbs that could read you no matter in which language you were written in, a menacing look completed with 4 sharkfins- shaped marks on his face and an attire that clearly matched his "back-off or I'll kill you!" look. Despite his threatening appearance, this boy was quite the looker; everywhere he went, there were people, of both genders, interested in him in more ways than one. But his past was yet to be revealed. The boy himself barely knew the mysteries behind his own existence, all he had were fragments of a childhood that had never been too happy, if there had been any joy at all.  
  
But he was more than determined to get the truth out of the only person that could give him the keys to his past: his so-called grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari. Yes, Kai Hiwatari was yet to go through the hidden files of his life.  
  
The second awaited one was a 16-year-old boy who had almost inverse facial colors of the first: his hair was a magenta hue and his eyes were a beautiful blue. He was Scottish and although he was conceited and a wonderful blader, he still had a bit to learn about humanity and partnership, but there had been much improvement in the last weeks. Johnny McGreggor was a boy trying to become man. :p  
  
Some time later, a 3 hours and a half after the plane's scheduled landing at 6:30am, its arrival was finally announced on the speakers and sure enough, minutes after there was huge crowd piling out of the closed space where the luggage was claimed back; the second boy, being among it, was quickly spotted by the others and soon they were reunited, one last member to go.  
  
But the crowd disappeared as it had come and there was no stil no sign of the first.  
  
"But he was right behind me!" Johnny protested, arms wild in the air in exasperation, as if to highlight what he was affiming.  
  
Sighing, Takao put a knowing hand on the Scottish teen's shoulder. "Don't worry, Johnny." he said, "Kai disappears like that all the time. He goes and comes as he wants and never gives a damn if we are worrying ourselves sick because of him! I thought you would know that already."  
  
"Very carefree, isn't he?" Olivier muttered to Enrique and they both tried to muffle a laugh at the comment.  
  
"I know, it's just that he seems like a ghost! He was right behind me when we exited the baggage claim room!"  
  
"Do not worry, my friend. I think I know where he has gone. Didn't he say he wanted to speak to Voltaire when you were in Glasgow? At least that's what I heard on the phone." Rei said, his voice calm, yet his features showed he too was worried; after all, if Kai did go to see his grandfather, who knew what the man might do to his grandson if they were alone and he got a chance; he had already proved he was not one to be messed with, but then again, neither was Kai; but Voltaire wouldn't be alone, Boris and the Demolition Boys were probably close by. {A.N.: Fast, wasn't it?}  
  
Li, leader of the White Tigers, sighed. "Kai will lead us on a wild goose chase. It's so like him."  
  
"You're telling me! We've already used our time coming here to greet him, but he had to go missing, again!" Michael whined.  
  
"Well, we did already come here, might as well go after him." Eddie replied.  
  
"Not like we have much to do, anyway. We already visited all the touristic spots!" Ralph commented.  
  
"Then let's go already! We're losing time!" Max shouted as he ran off, Takao close behind, the others following.  
  
~//~  
  
He had been running through the streets of Moscow for some time now, using all the shortcuts his fragmented memory would allow his mind access to, in the search for the jail in which he knew Voltaire would be. Kai wanted answers, he needed them and nothing was going to stop him. He had been able to "dodge" his welcomers at the airport, with a heavy heart at leaving them worried about him once more, but he had things he needed to do that would be best done if they weren't around. So he used his evasive tactics to blend in the crowd and walk by without being noticed.  
  
Sometimes the Abbey's lessons were useful. OK, so they were useful practically 24h a day for Kai, but that's because he was always in weird situations. Running away from his friends and going directly towards his enemy like he was doing at that moment was just one of them.  
  
After what seemes like an eternity to him, but his reality senses correcting only approximately 45 minutes had gone by since the plane landed, the place which he seeked stood right before him: the Moscow Prison.  
  
Taking a deep breath for encouragement, he gave more steps and eventually found himself face-to-face with the open doors to the building.  
  
Another deep breath.  
  
And he walked inside.  
  
~//~  
  
They had found out which prison Voltaire and Boris were sentenced to by merely using Kouyjyu's laptop, but chills ran up and down their spines as they heard that the Demolition Boys were not with the two adults: since all were under age, the teenage Russian team had been set free. Knowing this, worries started to spread through their minds. . . worries about a certain crimson-eyed captain of a World Champion team.  
  
Not knowing what would happen in the next hours of their lives, the teams proceeded with their pursuit.  
  
~//~  
  
Kai had been well greeted by the police officers, for some unknown reason, after all, cops weren't usually very nice to teenagers who asked something, but these sure seemed more than friendly.  
  
He didn't give it much thought though. All he wanted was to find Voltaire and get the answers to his own questions.  
  
One of the officers took him to a room where a few benches and tables were placed, but it was empty. Before leaving the teen, the cop gave him a side glance and walked away, leaving the door open behing him.  
  
A few minutes later, Kai heard steps and instinctively raised his head, senses alert, and as he suspected, his grandfather appeared in the doorway, escorted by 2 guards who trailed behind him. The teen didn't even bother to move from his usual position: reclined on the stone wall, arms foleded across his chest and the intense stare on his elder; he did, however, voice the question that most plagued his mind.  
  
"Why, granfather? Why? When was it that you started to view me not as a grandson, but as a tool for your plans? Why did you have Boris do all those things to me?" he asked, his voice even and cool, but the crimson eyes gave away the anxiousness for answers.  
  
Voltaire looked at him and sighed, knowing perfectly well what Kai was referring to. The adult just closed his eyes in an attempt to shut down his fears, but it was useless. Opening them once again, he took a deep breath, and let the words which would start a very painful experience on both of them come out.  
  
"Kai, you are not what you think you are."  
  
At this, the teen raised an eyebrow in silent question.  
  
"I'll start from the very beginning, please do not interrupt, OK? I had a son, whose dream was to become to the world someone who would be remebered always. He didn't know what he would do yet, but he wanted something that would make EVERYONE know who he was or had been. But. . . he died. . . when he had just turned 18." Voltaire looked at his grandson, a small expression of slight realization on the youth's face.  
  
At that moment, the other teams had arrived, but stood quietly behind the doors, listening to the voices and ready to make their entrance should any incidents happen.  
  
The police officers did not try to retrieve them, they had orders to do not a thing reguarding Voltaire until he was finished with the bluenette in question.  
  
"Yes, Kai, my son died at 18, the age at which you were to initiate my plan of domination using the bitbeasts. Why? For him; tell me, Kai, don't you feel great knowing you will make your father's wish come true? Don't you feel great knowing you and the Hiwataris will forever be remembered by the World? All you have to do is accept the offer. It's not too late, we can still do it. Just say yes, Kai, and we will proceed. I can escape anytime, trust me, all I want is your answer."  
  
As Voltaire came closer to Kai, more words escaped his lips. "And also, as I said, Kai, you are neither who you think, or what you think. I could tell you the truth, but are you ready for it? Would you be able to accept your essence if I told you exactly WHAT you are and how you came to be?" he asked the teen, who just eyed him with a look fo confusion clearly stamped on his features.  
  
The older man's hand reached out to caress his grandson's cheek.  
  
Surprisingly, the boy didn't move nor flinch, he just let the hand touch him.  
  
Voltaire, surprised by the changes, continued his monologue while caressing the teenager's face. "Biovolt, my empire, the Demolition Boys, my orders, Boris, the Balcov Abbey, the tracking device implanted on you; everything was done for your sake and for my son's wish. All those years of beatings and trainings, all those children who are still practicing in the Abbey, because I'm sure you know the police wouldn't shut anything of mine down. Everything. . . was for you, Kai. Even the Demolition Boys, they were all trained to follow you as soon as you're ready."  
  
Coming closer to him, Voltaire suddenly enveloped Kai in a tight hug, at which the teen stiffened, but quickly relaxed himself, his cold expression never leaving his face. In a low voice, the gray-haired man whisperd near one of the youth's ears. "You are not human, Kai. You're a half-breed. Your other half. . .is part of Black Dranzer."  
  
Unbelief was placed all over the young one's features, but the shocked expression he wore was even more stunning.  
  
The others, who heard everything from their place behing the room's walls, close to the doorway, had similar facial characteristics on them, but none rivaled the crimson-eyed one's.  
  
And they watched, even more stunned, as Voltaire dropped two tears from one eye, the embrace on the bluenette still strong, the cell echoing his words a bit higher than intended. "Go to Boris, Kai, he has already escaped and you know where he has gone to. He will give you more answers, seeing he created what you are, returning me a favor. He will tell you everything else, and we will meet again. . . only then."  
  
Kai nodded, not quite understanding why he had agreed so easily, but he did. He knew where to go. . . and who to seek.  
  
And before either he could move or the hidden teams could hurry off so as not to be detected, all heard Voltaire's heart-filled words, the hold on his grandson becoming even more tight as they escaped his lips.  
  
"Your true nature and the deepest secrets of your creation is about to be revealed right before your eyes, Kai, and it is all my fault that you will face it all probably without being ready. I'm so sorry, Kai, I'm really. . . really. . . sorry for all that will come."  
  
~//~  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 – HALF-ANSWERS  
  
A.N.: I did not put Kai's "father's" name because it's my policy, unless the fic's an AU (alternative universe), to not make up stuff which is part of a basic profile for a character (like blood type, birthday, names of relatives not shown on the series, etc.). saved special occasions.  
  
Tell me what you think. This is just a first draft of this multi-chapter, which means both title and part of this chapter (not to mention the whole story) is subject to change, but I think it came out rather well. . .  
  
For now, I'll ask you to settle with this as I work on the story a little better (the rest of the plot is still being sort out, so I ask patience); if you like it, please review and boost up my working speed ^_~  
  
Syaoran-Lover and Go_2_Hell! 


	2. Another

For those who don't know, Yuri is Tala, I'm not putting the original names of the others to avoid more confusion, so they'll be as we know: Ian, Spencer and Bryan.  
  
CHAPTER 2 - ANOTHER  
  
~//~  
  
The teams all observed as the grandfather hugged his grandson, but the latter was not moving, seemingly paralyzed.  
  
They all looked worried at the bluenette, not really knowing what his reaction would be, but fearing whatever it was all the same. Punch, kick, cry, whichever it was, it would be scary. . .  
  
But to their greatest surprise, Voltaire eventually let go. . . and Kai. . . did absolutely nothing except stare at the older man in front of him. The youth's eyes did not betray one single emotion; whatever he was thinking or feeling. . . no one knew.  
  
Voltaire gave his grandson one last longing and sorrowful look before turning and walking out throught the doorway, where the other teams had been only seconds before, walking back to his cell, his goodbye words in the air.  
  
"Kai, my beloved grandson, I still await your decision, but I think it wise that you follow my advice and seek Boris, he will tell give you more answers and then you will be able to make a better choice."  
  
With a final wave of his hand, his back to the younger one still in the cell, he whispered. "I will see you soon, that I will."  
  
And he was gone. . . out of Kai's view, but surely not out of his life.  
  
The young blader remained frozen in the cell a for few moments more, and then, with a sprint of determination, he walked out of the building, barely aware of a large group of people behind him, but too preoccupied with his own thoughts to worry about it.  
  
Besides, he could lose them anytime he wanted, so there wasn't much danger.  
  
~//~  
  
"At least it explains how come he has those beautiful red eyes. . . no human being that I know of has them!" Rei said, as he and the others silenly ran after Kai.  
  
"And they can see right through anyone too. It would explain how he's the only one who's able to control Black Dranzer so well. . . and why he is so silent and quiet in daily life, but quick and aggressive in battles." The blond BladeBreaker reflected.  
  
"What was that all about?" Takao asked, barely able to keep from shouting, as they continued following the other bluenette.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Voltaire told Kai that he is a hal. . ." Koujyu started.  
  
"I know, I understood that much! What I'm trying to say is. . . where did all this story come from? Can a half-breed between a human and a bitbeast really exist? And even if it could, what proof do we have that Kai's grandfather isn't trying some new way to continue his weird plans?"  
  
"I think I know what Takao wants to say. . . what he means is. . . can we really trust that Voltaire Hiwatari, leader of BioVolt Co. is speaking the truth?" Olivier synthethyzed.  
  
"We can't." Ralph stated. "We merely have to await for the truth to be revealed, whether this is the truth or not."  
  
"I tell you right now, if you are doubting Lord Hiwatari's words, then you are sure a fool. His business may be illegal, but he's words definitely do NOT hold lies." a familiar voice pronounced.  
  
As the teams turned around, their surprise was great as their eyes landed on a figure coming out of a hidden alley.  
  
"Yuri!" they all yelled in surprise.  
  
"The one and only, but I'm not alone." he said, and then one of his hands moved to point his companions, who slowly appeared from behin him, coming out of the same spot.  
  
Spencer, a tall blond, was the first to continue Yuri's speech. "Hiwatari- sama is a man of truth, and his word is noble, you can count on that."  
  
"In case you haven't yet noticed, Kai is not one to trust others so easily, why do you think he believes him when the subject is so difficult to accept as possible?" the short one, Ian, asked.  
  
"Kai knows his granfather better than anyone, so if he trusts Hiwatari- sama's words, so should you. I thought at least that much you would know." commented Bryan, the boy with the lavander hair.  
  
The BladeBreakers lowered their head in shame; true, they should have realized that.  
  
Yuri, noticing their saddened faces, spoke up. "Don't worry about that. Like Hiwatari-sama, Kai is also really hard to understand."  
  
The leader of the White tigers, realizing exactly WHO they were speaking with, was the first to ask, bringing the others' atention to the matter. "Why are you guys here? Didn't you try to get Kai in Glasgow and then got sent to prison, like Boris and Voltaire?"  
  
Yuri, and after him the other Demolition Boys, smirked at that particular comment. "We are all under 18, so they couldn't arrest us, and Hiwatari- sama took care of the other matters so we could be set free."  
  
The expressions on the faces of the members of all present teams were of clear disbelief. How could an arrested person be able to free others? What kind right, honor or dignity did he have for that?  
  
"Hiwatari-sama is very generous, you know. He controls everything in Moscow, so he must be out of jail by now, after all, he has already spoken to Kai. And because of his. . . power. . . Boris wasn't arrested either, they set him free as soon as the Scottish police left the Moscow Prison building."  
  
"He did mention something like that to Kai back at the prison a few minutes ago." Mariah reminded everyone.  
  
"Like Ian said, Boris is free, and I suppose you know Kai is going after him to find out more about himself like he was advised by his grandfather, right?" Spencer asked.  
  
The teams nodded.  
  
"But you just lost track of him." Bryan said bluntly.  
  
They all glared.  
  
"Thanks to you!" Johnny shouted rather loudly at the Demolition Boys.  
  
Yuri raised his hands. "Hey, hey, take it easy, kid! We were here waiting for you, to guide you to them."  
  
"What?!" everyone exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Spencer raised an eyebrow in amazement. "Is it that hard to believe?"  
  
"Well, we don't know if we can trust you either." Max exclaimed.  
  
"You could be very well after Kai again! While Voltaire sends him straight to Boris' hands, you guys come to stop us from helping!" Rei defended.  
  
"I hope you don't think Kai would appreciate your help. . ." Bryan said as he rolled his eyes. "Because he would get pretty mad if he realizes you're following him."  
  
Yuri sighed. "Look, fight later, alright? If we don't hurry, we'll never find out what kind of info Boris is going to give Kai!"  
  
"What's it to you?" Takao asked, not hiding his suspiciousness.  
  
"We were trained to obey Kai when he's ready, and our objectves are still that, but he is yet to complete his "training". Differently from him, we already knew what he was, and that was one of the things that made us want to follow him, knowing he had the stregth and spirit of Black Dranzer, but we don't know how will he be able to lead us. That's why we want to know what Boris will do. . . or say." Ian answered for his team.  
  
Bryan finished their thoughts. "We think he's going to give Kai the final lesson and the ultimate truth: the key to the past of his family. . . eh. . . his human family, anyway. After that, he will be ready to lead the revolution that will make the World cower under our domination for BioVolt and the Hiwataris. But we want to decide for ourselves if he's going to be worthy of following or not."  
  
"Why do you want to help the Hiwatari family and BioVolt so much when you know their work is illegal?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because the Hiwataris helped us be what we are today. And mind you, we are not robots and nor are we being controlled by them, we do what they ask us to on our own will, because we really want to help make the revolution they hope for and print their names on the History of mankind, not to mention ours." Yuri commented.  
  
"So. . . will you trust us or not? Either way, we've lost enough time already and I definitely want to get there today." Ian said, impatience clearly stamped on his face.  
  
The teams' members looked at each other. Knowing they would never find Kai by themselves at this point, they knew they had to take a chance if they still held any hopes of helping their red-eyed friend.  
  
The revolution thing could be stopped later, right now, they had to find Kai.  
  
So, turning back to the Demolition Boys, they nodded, Michael voicing their decision.  
  
"Lead the way." he said, his voice strong and certain, but it seemed more like a request than a demand.  
  
"Then let's go already! You've made us lose a lot of time!" Yuri said as he ran towards their destination.  
  
"Why is it that you decided to show us the way?" Eddie asked during their "little jog".  
  
Bryan was the one to answer that. "We figured you would want to see the last of Kai as you remember him. The decision of leading the revolution IS his, but even if he refuses to, your crimson-eyed friend will never be like you remember him now. And I don't mean he's going to become any softer, either." he said, a wide smirk spread on his pale face.  
  
Except for the Demolition Boys, no one knew what to make of this answer, and the thought of an even less "soft" Kai scared them out of their skins, but they shrugged it away. If anything happened, they'd be there for him.  
  
If anyone could actually have a look on the thoughts of all of them, they would find it weird that the one beyblader of the present teams that most had a sort of hate for was exactly the one they were all seeking to protect and help, with a feeling inside of each of them that resembled something like companionship.  
  
Weird.  
  
They ran for about 7 minutes before they could finally view the Abbey, the snow they were stepping on was a clear white.  
  
"Should have known. . ." Rei thought. "Boris had to go back there."  
  
But much to his and the other's surprise, the Demolition Boys took a detour, leading them away from the Abbey, stopping before a huge gray rock which was covered by some snow.  
  
Going around it, they saw an opening on the ground, some steps hidden beneath the rock-covered entrance.  
  
"So Kai has already removed the rocks for us. . . how sweet."  
  
"Actually, he probably removed it so he could get in."  
  
Yuri rolled his crystal blue eyes. "I know, Ian. It was a sarcastic comment!"  
  
The teams sweatdropped, but followed the Demolition Boys down the steps and through the poorly lightened place, which revealed itself to be some sort of human-made underground passageway.  
  
"This path leads to the BioVolt's Underground Lab for Secret Experiments, otherwise known by the few who share the knowledge of its existence as BULSE. It's close to the Abbey, and, in a way, it is an ideological part of it, but it is not a physical part of it. They don't have any direct physical connections except for the field which surrounds the Balcov Abbey and hides BULSE, but that would be an indirect one. The reason for this is simply because Boris and the Hiwataris wanted intruders, including the the kids who are trained in the Abbey, as far away as possible. Feel lucky you're entering this place, only 8 other people besides you all know of it." Spencer explained as the walked along it; running would only alert the alarms.  
  
"When you say Hiwataris, does that include Kai?" Enrique asked.  
  
Ian furrowed his brows a bit before answering "It should, but usually. . . no."  
  
They walked in silence a bit more until some low voices, almost like whisers, could be heard a few meters away, apparantly.  
  
"Kai!" they all thought at the same time. . . 3 boys specifically had some stronger anxiousness to lay their eyes the crimson-eyed teen.  
  
~//~  
  
"You can't be serious. . ." Kai whispered, anguist starting to take him whole. "It can't be. . ." whispered yet again, eyes averting everywhere around the lab which he knew so well, it had been one of his secret places when he was a child still training in the Abbey. He took in all the different and weird-looking equipment, from machines of all shapes and sized to the different colored mixtures spread throughout the lab. The rock floor under him seemed less inviting than it had been in earlier years.  
  
"Sorry, Kai, but seeing you are my creation, I would know, and it is my duty to tell you so."  
  
"Boris. . . then how do you expect me to lead the so-called revolution which you and my grandfather want so much to achieve?! And why do YOU want that stupid revolution?"  
  
"Hiwatari-sama's wish is currently mine. He wants the world taken, I want to keep on inventing. As a scientist, I see this as a chance for me to have a roll in History. Besides, I do have a debt to repay with Hiwatari- sama. As for your roll, don't worry, you will stil be able to perform it, but the fact is, you will never be yourself anymore; not that it will make much difference to the world, though, given everyone sees you as a cold- hearted bastard. You will assume your bitbeast personality. Either way, Kai, you don't have much time as yourself. "  
  
At those words, a few gasps were heard from the entrance behind them; Boris grew a smirk on his face. "Looks like our guests have arrived." he said, loudly clicking his fingers twice.  
  
A large noise from that place was picked up by Kai's sensitive ears, but what startled him most were the voices that came right after. . . familiar voices.  
  
~//~  
  
They had arrived just a few seconds before Boris told Kai he didn't have much time left. . . and the conversation between creator and creation had apparantly been going on for some time already.  
  
They hadn't heard Kai's first option. . . but they did hear the second: become a bitbeast. It's not like he would become a wild animal if he were a normal beast, after all, they are wise creatures; the problem was. . . what about Black Dranzer, Kai's other half? Would it be wild and savage or normal and wise? And more importantly. . . what about Kai. . . the Kai they knew? Would he really be gone forever? Just the body. . . or just the soul?  
  
All these questions and yet more plagued their minds, even the the Demolition Boys', so they were even more surprised when transparent walls dropped all around, trapping them in a very resistant glass cage.  
  
They punched and kicked, some even tried to blast it with their beyblades, but it was useless. . . at least by force, the glass walls were unbreakable.  
  
Kai came running up to them, shouting "You idiots! So it WAS you who were following me! I was so sure I had lost all of you when I. . ."  
  
His words stopped there. Crystal blue eyes met fiery amber.  
  
"Naru hodo (I see). This is why, Yuri and the others led you here." He answered his own question out loud. "BUT WHY DID YOU COME AFTER ME! ALL OF YOU!"  
  
"To help you, why else?" Johnny answered. "Kai, what's happening?" he asked, his voice a bit softer than the usual mocking tone the boy used.  
  
Kai didn't answer; instead, he lowered his head and whispered "I cannot be helped. There is no way you can help me now, unless. . ."  
  
"Unless?" Max encouraged.  
  
"Kai. Do you want a help with the path you are to choose? Think of the BladeBreakers, they need you to guide them and make them stronger. Do you really want to disappear and leave them?" Boris asked.  
  
His head still down, Kai closed his eyes tight.  
  
"Unless what, KAI?!" Takao shouted.  
  
". . . unless you close your eyes. . ." he started, head rising back up to reveal the dancing flames in his crimson blood orbs. "Unless you close your eyes and forget I ever existed. That way, the real Kai Hiwatari can make a shameless entry to this world."  
  
"The real Kai? What are you talking about?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Asoko o mite (look over there)." Kai answered simply, moving his head in the direction he wanted them to look at.  
  
They did. . .and gasped.  
  
There, straight ahead, when Boris moved out of the way, unblocking the view the half-breed wanted them to look at, they saw it.  
  
A transparent tube, the material apparently the same as the one which held them captive.  
  
The temperature inside it so low, they saw the frost and the mist from the distance which separated both the tube and the cage.  
  
And inside it. . . a familiar face.  
  
But it was impossible! Kai was right before them!  
  
Some of the beybladers looked at the tube, then at Kai, then at the tube again, a Kai, at the tube. . . until they were finally convinced both existed simultaneously.  
  
Inside the freezing container. . . a frozen body layed. . . perhaps for years. . .  
  
"It can't be. . ." Max started.  
  
"But. . . we're seeing it! It has to be true!" Olivier tried.  
  
"But. . . but. . ." even Yuri was at a lost for words.  
  
"How can Kai be right in front of us and inside that thing at the same time?!" Takao and Michael shouted out together.  
  
Inside the scientific deathbed. . . a teen with the same face as Kai's. . . a body shaped almost exacly alike. . . a blank face almost like a scowl. . . closed lids. . . but no sharkfin-shaped triangles on his cheeks.  
  
A copy of Kai.  
  
"Meet the real Kai Hiwatari." was Kai's emotionless words, his head down again.  
  
The real Kai Hiwatari. The REAL Kai Hiwatari.  
  
So the copy. . . was the one they knew all along.  
  
Inside the freezing container. . . was a Kai who was not breathing, a Kai who had not spoken for years, a Kai who looked almost like the same as his copy, except that he was a little oldr than the half-breed in terms of living years: the copy was only 16, he was already 18. . . but was he human? Or another half-breed?  
  
"Your true nature and the deepest secrets of your creation is about to be revealed right before your eyes, Kai, and it is all my fault that you will face it all probably without being ready. I'm so sorry, Kai, I'm really. . . really. . . sorry for all that will come." Voltaire's words back at the prison seemed to replay in all minds, except the Demolition Boys'.  
  
What other secrets are still awaiting for Kai? For the real. . . and the half-breed copy?  
  
For the teams, however, there was still at least one question they knew Kai. . . the copy before them. . . had the answer to while and they didn't.  
  
"Besides becoming a bitbeast, what was the other option Boris said you have, Kai?" Rei asked, fear clutching in his chest; he had a strong bond with the bluenette, therefore he did not wish the crimson-eyed youth to disappear of his life. . . but at that moment. . . he feared the worst.  
  
Kai slowly raised his head and looked at them, a blank expression stamped on his face.  
  
The next words would forever mark their lives, both Kai's and the other present beybladers'.  
  
And the surprises were not yet over. . .  
  
~//~  
  
END of CHAPTER 2 - ANOTHER  
  
Phew! That was a long chapter! 10 pages! Oh, well, the more, the merrier for both authoress and readers, right? ^_~  
  
Wonder what his other option is. . .  
  
Syaoran: You don't know?!  
  
Of course I do! ^_~  
  
Syaoran/Kai/Loki/Kouichi: Please review. ¬_¬'''''''' 


	3. Real

I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I had a "little" problem to fix on this fic ¬¬  
  
But now it is corrected and I will be able to update regularly (meaning not taking THIS long to do it again. . . ¬¬)  
  
Oh yeah, uhm, one of the reasons why I took this long was because I couldn't decide whether I'd make a "happy" or a "sad" ending (note the quotations, there's a reason for that ^_~). . . in the end, (after literally months of debating with myself -_-') I decided I'd write both, since there are possibilities for both. . .  
  
Oh, and when the END IS posted, please tell me which one you liked best! It's for ground research. . . ^^  
  
Just remembering that this is NOT a girl/boy fic (even if I do make a couple); if anything, it's multiple one sided yaoi all towards Kai because he is SO DAMN HOT and SUPER COOL! ^_~  
  
In case you haven't figured it out, Beyblade is NOT mine. . . yet, but KAI will be. . . SOMEDAY. . . I hope. . . perhaps. . . who knows? ¬_¬''  
  
~//~  
  
Uhm, since I took THIS long, you might have forgotten already, so let's make a quick recap. ^^  
  
*commercial voice*  
  
Last time on Different Lives:  
  
After finally arriving in Russia, Kai went straight to the Moscow Prison to speak to his grandfather, Voltaire. The teams (Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All-Stars and Majestics), after losing him, sneaked in just in time to hear Voltaire's confusing words and a little more before them:  
  
"Your true nature and the deepest secrets of your creation is about to be revealed right before your eyes, Kai, and it is all my fault that you will face it all probably without being ready. I'm so sorry, Kai, I'm really. . . really. . . sorry for all that will come."  
  
Before this, we discover that Kai is a half-breed: he was "made" by Boris, a "cross-over" between a human being and Black Dranzer, explaining why he can control her.  
  
Then, they followed Kai out, without being noticed (which is quite hard, considering they are more than 15 people), but lost him once more when none other than the Demolition Boys distracted them. However, merely because they also wanted to know more about Kai; even if they did already know about Kai's nature; since they were trained to obey him and follow him in the Hiwatari Revolution and are still intent on doing that once he completes the training.  
  
The Demolition Boys lead them to an underground passage that ends up in a Biovolt's Underground Lab for Secret Experiments (BULSE), located close to the Abbey. When they get there, they see Kai is discussing with Boris, and then they are trapped in a clear cage made of something much like glass.  
  
After a bit if ranting, Rei asked Kai what was the second option Boris "gave" him, since they had arrived a bit after it was presented.  
  
But they DID hear Boris telling Kai that he had 2 options: let Black Dranzer's spirit take over himself, therefore losing his personality as they knew it or. . .  
  
~//~  
  
And now. . . the chapter! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 3 - REAL  
  
~//~  
  
"Would you blame me if I let go of everything?" Kai asked, his expression still blank, but they all knew he was hiding a real turmoil inside. "If I let you guys alone in the cruel world of beyblading without a captain, would you be mad at me?" he asked again.  
  
The team stared at him in slight confusion, not really knowing what to expect, but having a really bad feeling of goodbye.  
  
Rei raised a hand and touched the part of the transparent wall that stood right before the teenager with blue-painted cheeks, their eyes locked in each other's and all movement ceased.  
  
Sighing, the Chinese teen took a deep breath and decided he needed to know the truth, whether he was ready or not for it. "Kai, tell us what's wrong. Tell us. . . what you are going to do." he pleaded, almost whispering.  
  
Looking away, the crimson-eyed beyblader started to back off from them. . . before spinning around.  
  
"I'm. . . leaving you guys." he said calmly, but the Breakers and some other beybladers were able to pick up the sorrow in his voice. "Either I do that, or I give up what's left of my humanity, not that there ever was much, anyway, and surrender to the bitbeast part of me in a few more weeks. This body won't last for long. . . if I remain human. . . and. . . somehow. . . I knew it already. I've been feeling it for some time now. . . that this body is becoming weaker for some reason, but I never thought this could be the explanation."  
  
The others gasped. Were they really hearing those words? Were the words for real? Were they really interpreting it right? Was Kai really saying what they thought he was?  
  
All these questions plagued their minds, but one look at the scarlet eyes told them there wasn't a lie in there. . . and that was even worse.  
  
"Kai. . ." Rei started, but he was too taken back to continue.  
  
"You're not saying. . ." Max tried, but failed, his cheerfulness suddenly becoming a burden to him.  
  
"You're not trying to tell us that. . ." Yuri began, his cold expression falling.  
  
". . . that you will. . ." Johnny whispered, barely audible.  
  
". . . that you are going to. . ." even Ralph (Robert) tried, but his mind also seemed at a loss for words.  
  
". . . quit the team. . ." Eddie complemented.  
  
". . . AND your. . ." Steve continued his teammate's try, but the end of the phrase was too much even for a big guy like him.  
  
". . . life?" Li said, finally being able to voice out everyone's thoughts into a question. . . to which they all feared, but expected what the answer would be.  
  
Not having the heart to confirm it verbally, Kai just nodded.  
  
Watching the whole scene, Boris walked to Kai and, standing imposingly in front of him, he looked the boy in his foggy eyes and asked clearly "So, I take it you'll abide option 2? Will you really give up what's left of yourself and let Black Dranzer's other half set free?"  
  
"I have no choice." was the answer the purple-haired man received.  
  
Smirking, Boris turned back and walked to a table where all sorts of objects, in all shapes and sizes, were displayed. As he hastily picked up a tiny one, some steps were heard and, as all present looked at the respective entrance from which the sounds were coming from, they were, except for Boris and partly for Kai, shocked to find the Hiwatari elder standing there.  
  
The man with weird-looking glasses looked at the gray-haired one, silently asking for permission, to which the latter replied "If it depended only on me, no. . . but for Kai's sake. . . do it, Boris."  
  
Boris, nodding, went back to face Kai, stopping very close to the downcast boy. "Any goodbyes you want to say, young Kai?"  
  
The boy in question turned to face the others once more. With a determined look, he made his last request. "If anything goes wrong, kill me, or better, kill Black Dranzer."  
  
Although it was a request, it actually sounded more like an order. . . a last order. . . a last order given while the scarlet eyes scanned and seemed to register every little detail about each of the imprisoned beybladers, who felt like Kai's fire-deep orbs were piercing through them.  
  
Then, specifically referring to the BladeBreakers, he muttered a nearly inaudible "I'm sorry."  
  
He bowed to his grandfather and muttered an "I'm sorry for not being what you wanted, grandfather, or for not understanding you."  
  
Turning to Boris, before anyone could do anything else, a firm "Do it!" escaped by the bluenette's voice, as he closed his eyes, and no sooner had they reached the ears of the present witnesses, Boris had his lips crushing Kai's in a deep kiss, although the boy's was not responding; the youth's back seemed to form an arch as Boris bent him back for bigger access to his mouth, the older man's arms coming to support the younger one's form.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, you perverted pedophile?!" 7 voices roared with anger through the lab.  
  
Five seconds later, Kai's eyes shot open. . . and remained like that. . . as they slowly seemed to lose their fiery red, becoming as black as the pupils, the irises losing all its colors.  
  
"KAI!" everyone in the transparent cage echoed; Voltaire closed his eyes, not wanting to see the death of the clone he had come to love as a real grandson.  
  
After many grieving moments later, Boris parted and held out, from his mouth, a very small capsule, which he had picked up from the table.  
  
"See this?" the leader of the Balcov Abbey asked the beybladers, holding up high the small object. "This is the one material that is able to contain a human soul without destroying it. It absorbs anything human which has no matter, like feelings and spirits, to a certain extent, of course, but it needs to be taken orally."  
  
"Is there any specific reason why you HAD to KISS him?! Couldn't he take it orally by himself?!" Johnny asked yelling, not really liking this at all; a few others behind him held the same opinions.  
  
"No. I just wanted to know what kissing a clone or a bitbeast was like; and also, I've always wanted to do that. Kai may be my creation, but he never truly listened to my orders. . . his body is very appealing and his lips have always seemed to call out to me. . . and I know it does that to some of you too. . ."  
  
"You. . . bastard!" Rei shouted. [A.N.: Pardon my mouth!]  
  
"Hey, watch it, boy! I COULD always do it again. . . it was pretty good actually. Too bad you'll never be able to try it." Boris answered, not being able to contain a smirk.  
  
They watched helplessly as the scientist hastily let go of the clone and, no sooner had his arms been removed from its back, the figure seemed to just slump to the floor as if it had no bones. . . or any life, the face turned to the wall opposite their side.  
  
As they all called out to Kai, Rei took a look at the oldest of the present's face, and saw sadness and shame written all over it.  
  
"Kai. . . no! Please. . . you did not give me a chance to practice the Abbey's last resort moves with you yet. . . YOU PROMISED!" Yuri cried out, in a desperate attempt to save his ex-future leader, but the inevitable is as it is. Many of the others were left with confusing questions at the Russian's words, but Johnny was pretty sure he knew what the red-head was talking about. . . and some jealousy seemed to take over his heart, but he shrugged it aside: there were more important things at that moment. "Kai. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Yuri, you were not trained in vain; this was all planned, the revolution is still going to take place. . . and you will still follow Kai. . . but it won't be this one." Boris said, giving a pointed look at the fallen body.  
  
Yuri dropped down to his knees, fighting the salty liquid that threatened to fall down his face. . . Rei and Johnny seemed to be having similar problems. . . Takao and Max were already crying. . . the others. . . were purely shocked.  
  
This just. . . couldn't be happening.  
  
They had just lost Kai.  
  
Boris silently walked over to the cryogenic container where the original Hiwatari descendant floated in a bluish liquid. He opened it and carefully let the frozen body slip out of it, catching the figure in his arms. Putting the small capsule in his mouth again, he proceeded with the same process he had done seconds ago on its clone, surprising the part of the beybladers that watched him: the All-Stars, the Majestics (except Johnny) and the White Tigers.  
  
At that moment, a slight sound alerted them all back to their senses, making them look at its source: the fallen clone. Slowly, it started to give out some frustrated cries, and then some movement. As if in slow motion, the body seemed to wobble as it tried to stand up. . . and after many tries, it finally managed to get to its feet. . . and looked around, trying to acknowledge where it was.  
  
"Kai?" Rei asked, a little bit of hope flaming up.  
  
Hearing the name, the figure turned around.  
  
Black eyes. . . completely black eyes, as if hollow, turned to look back at the imprisoned group.  
  
Where crimson had once layed, now only black remained.  
  
The other half of Black Dranzer. . . had finally awoken. . . and it was only a matter of time until both halves were reunited, but. . . what would happen then?  
  
Who would tame this free half of the artificial bitbeast?  
  
The clone raised its hands to its face and, letting out a wild cry, it started to hastily walk around the lab, trying to keep its balance, since it apparently wasn't yet used to the body it currently resided in, therefore bumping into everything on its path, breaking all the glass and making a mess out of the whole laboratory in its despair.  
  
The beast was going wild. . . and the beybladers were relieved, for once, to be safe inside of their unbreakable transparent cage.  
  
The half of an artificial bitbeast trapped inside a human, or at least a half human, body.  
  
It was becoming more and more savage by the minute as its despair grew.  
  
And no one was able to contain it.  
  
No one.  
  
"Stop, Black Dranzer!" a somehow familiar voice shouted calmly.  
  
Miraculously enough, the raging bitbeast stopped dead in its tracks and stayed completely still, sitting itself on the cold floor.  
  
Everyone turned to the part of the lab from which the voice had soared from. . . and their looks rested on an open cryogenic container. . . and standing right before it. . . was the real Kai. . . the one which had been frozen for years. . . the one which was, theoretically 18 years old.  
  
The familiar voice, although not exactly like the clone Kai's, was similar because it belonged to the real Kai.  
  
The real Kai had stopped Black Dranzer. . . and he had only just awoken, like the half of the artificial bitbeast that was a part of the clone.  
  
Smirking, content with the proof of success of so many of his experiences in only a few minutes, Boris came closer to the newly "reborn" grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari. "Welcome back to the real world, young master Kai. I hope your rest went well, because we will now start the revolution you wanted to achieve for your father. . . and the reason for your frozen sleep."  
  
Looking at his grandfather's loyal "partner", Kai asked, with a mysterious smile "Results?"  
  
Typical. . . monosyllables.  
  
Boris smirked again. "A complete success."  
  
~//~  
  
END of CHAPTER 3 - REAL  
  
Please don't kill me!!! I know that was a bit gross (Boris kissing Kai; YUCK! I should be the one doing that!), but the fact is, I needed more drama here, and what can be worse than that? (I know, that new rich weird purple-headed mad guy in V- Force kissing him, NO!!!!)  
  
The truth is. . . I didn't want to do that, but I did anyways. ¬_¬'  
  
Kai: Baka omae! Kimero! Nani ga are? (Stupid you! Decide already! What was that?)  
  
Yaaaaahhh! Gomen nasai! Hontou ni GOMEN NASAI!!! WAKARIMASEN!!! Are wa nani ga WAKARIMASEN! (Sorry, really sorry! I don't know what was that!) I just did it! So shoot me!  
  
Kai *smirks*: Gladly.  
  
*BAM*  
  
I didn't mean it literally. . . ¬¬  
  
Author pronounced dead @_@. . . last wish: "People, at least review, please!" 


	4. Power

Yay! Kai asked me to be revived! ^_^  
  
Kai: Because I did NOT want to remain dead either. . .  
  
-_-' I don't care about the reason, you did it anyway! Yay!  
  
Kai ¬_¬: Maybe I should have left her dead. . .  
  
Uhm. . . before he kills me again, I'm thanking PyroSiren for the bullet/flame-proof body suit, I think I'm gonna need it if thinks keep up! ^^  
  
CHAPTER 4 - POWER  
  
~//~  
  
The real Kai seemed to look back at Bors with a satisfied smile on his face. "I told you it would work, Boris. It seems now we have complete control over Black Dranzer, and I'm fully restored."  
  
"What'll we do with them?"  
  
"Let them there, Boris, they'll be the first to witness the final steps of our plan. With Black Dranzer completely under my command, there is no stopping us!" Kai said.  
  
"Yes, young master Kai, everything went according to your predictions. I must say you were right, merging your soul with part of Black Dranzer's was the correct thing to do in order to control it! It stopped as soon as it heard your voice!" Boris said, not hiding his contempt. "Now all that we have to do is bring back the two halves of Black Dranzer's soul and refuse them into one. . . and we will hold the most powerful bitbeast on the Earth!"  
  
"Yes, and then I will be able to control all the bitbeasts and have them. . . and everyone else. . . at the feet of the Hiwataris! My father's ambitions will not go unnoticed!" Kai said. Then, turning to his grandfather, the blunette greeted him with a smirk. "What's wrong, grandfather? Phoenix burned your tongue? You haven't said a word to me since I came back!"  
  
Voltaire, although really happy with the return of his younger relative, couldn't find the courage to reply, so he merely offered a small smile to the teenager.  
  
The teams, trapped inside the cage, silently watched the exchange with awe, slightly understanding the events, until Takao couldn't remain quiet anymore:  
  
"Give us Kai back!" he shouted, startling everyone in the lab.  
  
"But I'm right he. . . oh, you mean THAT Kai?" the real one asked, pointing to the body sitting on the floor, realizing the dark blue-haired wasn't speaking about him. "Sure! I'll give him back as soon as I'm done with him!" he said, a smile gracing his face.  
  
The teams watched as the real Kai walked towards the human body that held half of a bitbeast soul inside it, and, whispering a few words, the boy had it lay down and on a nearby table and close its eyes.  
  
With surprise, they watched Boris hand over a sword to the Hiwatari youngster, the senior closing his eyes in an attempt to block out whatever was coming, but it was obvious to everyone.  
  
What else would they do with a sword?  
  
"Voltaire! Are you just going to stand there and watch as they kill Kai?! The Kai which has been with you the last 17 years?! Don't you even care?!" Rei shouted, tears coming out of his eyes in fear of losing his beloved captain.  
  
Voltaire, although put in a tight position, knowing that the Chinese boy had hit a nerve, managed to answer. "It's not that I don't care, I really took a liking to him, it's just that. . . my grandson's and my son's dreams are more important, no matter what the price!"  
  
The said grandson smirked at the answer and, turning to look at the imprisoned ones, he gave them a sly grin. "I've noticed, even if the signs are so small, that a few of you took a liking to my clone, some even more than that. I'm very sorry, but he will not be coming back. . . especially not after this!"  
  
Mere seconds after the last few words, and the real Kai Hiwatari had stabbed the sword Boris passed him right through his clone's heart, the body giving a slight jump, making the part of Black Dranzer which was trapped inside it come out, a scream of agony loudly heard.  
  
They all watched as it entered the blade in which its other half was in, thus probably merging into one with it.  
  
"To make a bitbeast spirit come out of a human body, we have to damage the body greatly, so the body automatically 'kicks' the invader out of it. . . that's what we learned in past experiments." Kai said, looking at Boris, who gave him a nod.  
  
The teen walked picked up the beyblade and called out its inhabitant. . . and soon, Black Dranzer, in all its glory, was flying above them. With so much as a whistle, it lowered itself enough for Kai to climb on its back, than rising a bit more as if to keep out of human reach.  
  
Kai gave a loud laugh, a laugh that was so similar to the one the clone had given when taking all the bitbeasts, it gave a quick, yet considerable, pain in a few hearts present.  
  
"No. . ." was the low murmur Max made before his legs gave away and he fell on his knees. "Kai. . ." he whispered, tears starting to build up in his eyes.  
  
"There isn't a thing we can do anymore. .. . we've lost him!" Johnny replied, his voice so low, they barely heard, which was rather rare for someone who was always shouting about.  
  
Most of the imprisoned beybladers were wearing the similar expressions of sadness and loss, but one of them, always the one who would never give up, still had hope.  
  
"Stop that! We can still stop this whole thing! Kai asked us to destory it, remember? If things got out of hand, he asked us to end it! So let's free what's left of him! Get up!" Takao scramed. [A.N.: I really, REALLY, HATE Takao, yet I'm making him stand out, go figure. . . I'm still trying to. ¬_¬']  
  
The others, as if some sort of eletric shock had run through their bodies, suddenly found the strength to get up and prepared themselves.  
  
"Demolition Boys, will you followme or not?!" Kai's voice boomed.  
  
The others looked expectantly at the said team, whose members, as if previously agreed, all smirked simultaneously, giving the same answer:  
  
"We're not following anyone other than the Kai we met, whether he was a clone or not!".  
  
At that, Boris and Kai frowned, but both were quite surprised to find that the elder Hiwatari had smiled at it. Pushing it away, Boris, a bit angry at losing his time in training the team, only smirked as he mouthed a reply:  
  
"Then you can just stay in there with the rest of them!"  
  
"We're not staying here!" Tala said, as he readied his beyblade, the other bladers doing the same.  
  
"Ready? Three, two, one. . . GO SHOOT!" [A.N.: "Go shoot!" is the 'Japanese' version for "Let it rip!", as far as I've gathered.] Robert shouted, giving them the signal.  
  
At his command, all the beyblades were fired, and without waiting, all their bitbeasts were released too.  
  
"It's no use! I made that prison so no one could escape it! You'll never. . ." Boris started, but he had to cut his happy moment of feeling victorius when he noticed the newly-made crack in the transparent wall. "It can't be. . ."  
  
But it could, within seconds, a shattering sound was heard throughout BULSE. . . and the beybladers were free. . . and they lost no time too.  
  
"We'll get Boris!" the White Tigers called, and indeed they soon had the purple-haired man in their firm grip, mainly Gary's. [A.N.: I don't know his Japanese name, sorry.]  
  
"We'll take Black Dranzer down!" Enrique announced for his team, as they all headed for the large bitbeast.  
  
"We'll help!" Emily shouted, and soon the All-Stars followed.  
  
It was a huge struggle to bring down the powerful Black Dranzer, even with all their bitbeasts combined, but eventually, they managed, guided to victory not by their strength, but mostly because of the will to 'help' the Kai they had known, even if he was no longer around; the cold beyblader who had, somehow, managed to get to their hearts in one way or another in the past few weeks. . . weird.  
  
As soon as the dark phoenix fell, the Blade Breakers; who had no reason to call out their 'task', since anyone could guess what they would do; had all surrounded Kai and pulled him away from Black Dranzer. However, that's as far as they went: with Kai trapped in the circle they made arround him, his arms down by their respective sides, they had no doubt he could easily escape, but for some reason, the Japanese team could not bring themselves to attack him. . . and for an even stranger reason, Kai did not move either. . . he just stood there staring blankly in one direction, as if expecting something, but completely aware he could escape them any time should he choose to.  
  
All the while, the Demolition Boys had gone up to Voltaire, the only one who mangaed to display a calm face despite all the chaos in BULSE, and were furiously yelling at him, making quite a contrast to what they had been doin until then.  
  
"Voltaire-sama, please, make him stop!" Ian said. "He will end up getting hurt anyway!"  
  
"And there is just no way the Hiwataris will be remembered in a good way even if the Revolution is completed! If you are going to be remembered as the demented family who brought chaos to the world, it's not even worth being remembered! You'll only put a bad memory to the name!" Spencer reasoned.  
  
"We were going to follow it, help you make the Hiwatari Revolution come true, but with Kai gone, the Kai we met, it's not worth it. . ." Tala said. "When he gave us a silent goodbye, we realizedjust how foolish all this is. . . and not worth it. . . especially not without THAT Kai we knew." the redhead said sadly, his head downcast as the last words escaped his lips.  
  
"Voltaire-sama, please, we know your grandson means the world to you, but how about the Kai which has been with you these last 17 years? We also know you took a liking to him. We all saw the little smiles you had on your face everytime he acted rebelliously. Do you really want to let his memory just go like that? Aren't you afraid you might lose THIS Kai too?" Bryan asked, his eyes losing a lot of their coldness.  
  
So that's why Kai hadn't moved either, he was awaiting his grandfather's decision, an expectant expression on his face.  
  
Voltaire looked at his grandson.  
  
True, he didn't want to risk losing him too; after all, even if Kai did have Black Dranzer on his side, he was still human, therefore, he could still be wounded – and possibly killed – during the Revolution's process.  
  
True, he loved theboy more than anything.  
  
True, he also loved the clone, perhaps just as much, even if it was so rebellious. It was a behavior he had grown used to. . . and eventually come to like. . . appreciate, even.  
  
Also true, he had long ago realized the risks and even the bad consequences the Revolution would bring to their family's name, but he had still supported it all, just because it was his son's dream. . . and later. . . his grandson's.  
  
Kai looked expectantly at his grandfather, waiting for the answer.  
  
True, he wanted to complete his father's dream. . . but that dream wasn't his own. Still, he wished with all his heart for it, if it meant his father would be happy. . . but would he? If they made the Hiwatari name famous world-wide through the ages, even if it was in a negative way?  
  
True, they HAD come this far, was it really wise to stop now that they were so close?  
  
These thoughts roamed around Kai's mind. . . and although he already knew the answer, he awaited his grandfather's judgement.  
  
But. . .  
  
~//~  
  
END of CHAPTER 4 – POWER  
  
A.N.: Another chapter completed, we are near the end of the fic now! ^^  
  
Can you guess what's coming? For the 'happy' ending and/or for the 'bittersweet' one? Special dedication will be posted on the last chapter(s) to the first person to guess correctly both versions! ^_^  
  
Any doubts, questions, mistakes, comments or simply nothing. . . REVIEW, even if you have to tell me that you're hating it, but please DO tell me why that would be so! ^_^'  
  
Syaoran-Lover aka KLKL signing out!  
  
Kai: Why does she insist on putting that stupid phrase at the end of each fic? -_-  
  
Kouichi: Why? Should she make one for each fic? o_Õ  
  
Loki: No, Kouichi-kun, it's just that he doesn't like it at all. . .  
  
Syaoran: Who does? ¬¬ 


	5. Goodbyes

A.N.: As I wrote on "The Li Guardians", yeah! I'm still alive. . . just a LOT of studying has kept me really busy, but I'm still writing fanfics whenever I get a chance, so I haven't stopped. As a matter of fact, I'm far from it, although I DO take long to update. . .  
  
I'm aware of that, but I can't really do much about it. -___-'''  
  
What follows is the sad/bittersweet ending of "Different Lives". If you don't like these kind of endings, then please wait a little more for the happy ending, it's done already (actually I wrote it before this), but I decided to wait a little more to put it up (look at author's note below to find out why).  
  
Oh yeah, warning though: the happy ending includes a weird YAOI, but nothing graphical. I'm just informing so you don't get shocked.  
  
And now, lets cry a bit! ^^  
  
DIFFERENT LIVES  
  
CHAPTER 5 – GOODBYES [BITTERSWEET ENDING].  
  
~//~  
  
"I. . . don't think. . . but we're so close. . ." Kai murmured.  
  
"Still, do you think it's worth it?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"I. . . I. . ." he started, but suddenly, he raised his head in such haste, it started everyone.  
  
"Yes." he answered with certainty. "Anything is worth if it's for my father's wish to come true! Black Dranzer!"  
  
And upon hearing her name, the mighty bitbeast answered her master's call and was immediately flying above them. Kai jumped unbelievably high for a human being and in no time, the teenager was on Black Dranzer's back once again.  
  
"Oh, no!" Tala whispered.  
  
But at that moment, a light was seen from the clone's fallen body, or better, from the pocket of its body. . . and before their eyes, Dranzer appeared in all her glory above them.  
  
She looked down at her master, the clone, and gave a wild screech upon realizing that he was currently dead. The phoenix bitbeast went wild, screaming in such a loud voice, everyone under had to cover his or her ears. Even Kai, who was at the same height, had to cover his ears, for Black Dranzer had also started to give out the same horrible deafening yell, as if responding to it.  
  
A few minutes later, not only the two phoenixes', but the clone's body as well was covered in fire, completely consumed by it.  
  
And as if for revenge, the phoenixes' fire had also gone after Boris and the original Kai, burning them both.  
  
"KAI!" Rei shouted.  
  
Tala tried to go after his ex-future leader's body and rescue it from the flames, but his teammates had him in a secure grip around the waist.  
  
"Don't, Tala! You will burn if you do!"  
  
"Spencer's right, Tala! It's suicide! Besides, there is no way you can retrieve it back anyway!" Bryan tried to reason.  
  
Ian gave the last word: "And we have lost him already. There's just no way to get Kai back!"  
  
That stopped Tala. "No. . ." he whispered.  
  
"We have to get out of here! The fire is going to reach us soon!" Kyoujyuu warned, his voice full of panic.  
  
At the little boy's warning, they all turned around to find that both the phoenixes and the humans had already disappeared inside the flames.  
  
They also saw that Voltaire was not moving, he was staring blankly at the fire.  
  
"Voltaire-sama!" Ian shouted.  
  
"Get out of there!" Bryan tried.  
  
Voltaire just turned to look at them, a depressed look stamped on his face. "I just lost them both, my grandson and the other which I had come to appreciate so deeply. What's it worth living for?" the older Hiwatari asked, his voice so devoid of its usual strength it was pitiful.  
  
"Then live FOR them!" Spencer said, as he neared the old man and placed Voltaire's arm around over his shoulders, Tala doing the same on the other side.  
  
"That's right, or at least, live for us then! You had our lives molded to follow Kai, now that he's not here, we'll follow you then!" Tala reasoned too, his words somehow snapped the older man back to life and they all hurried through the corridors.  
  
When they finally made it outside, putting a good distance between them and both the Abbey and BULSE, they watched as all was consumed by the flames, slowly and yet almost rhythmically, as if in goodbye dance.  
  
"Kai. . ." different voices whispered as their eyes tried to block the scene form their minds. "No. . ."  
  
"He was born from fire, he dies in fire. . . and because of it he will someday surely rise again. . ." Robert whispered.  
  
"Or at least that's how the legend of a phoenix goes. . ." Johnny complemented his team captain's words.  
  
"But he took with him everything which made harm, better yet, Dranzer and Black Dranzer took it away with them. . ."  
  
"You know, Max, you're right! Kai will surely be satisfied with that!" Steve commented.  
  
"Yeah, he'll arrive in hell with a satisfied smile!" Michael commented. "After all, fire IS his thing."  
  
"Yeah. . ." Takao agreed. "It sure is. . ."  
  
~//~  
  
The Demolition Boys kept their captain's word, once everything was cleared; omitting the "unbelievable" parts of the story, of course; Voltaire resumed his legal beyblading-related business and had the team back into the World Championship.  
  
Kai was reported burned in the fire that took place in the Balcov Abbey and everyone was quite surprised to see that so many people from all across the world had come to the funeral that had been held in his honor, paying their final respects to the stoic blader.  
  
When the funeral was over and most of the crowd had gone, a small group of beybladers and an old man remained standing in front of the large stone, praying that the blader's "soul" had arrived safely wherever it was going to remain for the rest of eternity, remembering some of the moments they had shared.  
  
With a final look, the BladeBreakers, whose captain was now Rei, Tala and Johnny walked away, ready to start rebuilding their lives without him, although it would take much time to heal their hearts.  
  
Voltaire, the only one still there, kneeled in front of the grave, reading out loud, but to himself, the words carved in stone: "From fire we were born, by fire we die, and yet phoenixes are always beside us. When we arise once again, the world will be forever taken by our flames."  
  
None of the fans that had come pay their last respects knew that the grave was meant for two teenagers and not only one, specifically for two "Kais". The words had a meaning, but only about 25 people knew it:  
  
Someday, if Kai was to walk upon the Earth once again, he would not be alone: the phoenix was to accompany him for eternity, the pact sealed by the flames in which they had disappeared together, the same flames which would forever remain warming up his eternal eyes and his ethereal heart.  
  
~//~  
  
CHAPTER 5 – GOODBYES [BITTERSWEET ENDING].  
  
A.N.: I know that was fast (and crappy), and I know I made a real drama out of it, especially with the "No. . ." thing, but. . . well. . . SORRY! ^^  
  
I just couldn't avoid it, I really wanted to try and see/read/write what a very dramatic Beyblade (Kai) fic would "sound" like. . . ¬¬  
  
Now all that's left is the happy ending, which should be posted with the first chapter of "Through Eternity", my 'new' BB fic. I'm just about finished: the epilogue is the only thing missing and editing the second and last chapters.  
  
Expect a few oneshots sometime between now and May too (on Clamp Campus Detectives, Prince of Tennis, Beyblade, Mantantei Loki Ragnarok and Digimon Frontier). ¬¬  
  
Flames, comments, mistakes, stuff? Please tell me!  
  
Syaoran-Lover (I really have to stop doing this. . . ¬_¬') 


	6. Decisions

A.N.: I'm back! ^^  
  
Kai: Yay. . . ¬¬  
  
-_-' Sorry, you're not liking this, are you?  
  
Kai: Have I ever?  
  
Well. . . no. . .  
  
Kai: Just write already and get it over with!  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeep! OK, here we go! Remember this is an independent ending, starts right where the previous (sad/bittersweet) one did, so there are no connections in storylines between them.  
  
DIFFERENT LIVES  
  
CHAPTER 6 – DECISIONS [HAPPY ENDING]  
  
~//~  
  
Voltaire looked up to his grandson, the one which had been sleeping for so many years, patiently waiting for the time when he would wake up and make the Hiwatari dream come true.  
  
He had no right to take the dream away from him. . .  
  
But then again, he had no right to do a lot of things he did. . .  
  
"Kai, tell me. What do YOU want to do? What do YOU REALLY want to do? Is it to reach your father's dream, or yours? Are they the same dream. . . or do you have something else in mind?" Voltaire asked the youth.  
  
That caught the boy a bit off-guard, since he was expecting one answer, not a lot of questions.  
  
He thought about it for a minute, and he realized. . . what he wanted. . . what he wanted the most. . . was to see his father's smile once again. . . just once more. . . that gentle smile which he always showed Kai when the boy had done something they both were proud of. . .  
  
Just one more time. . .  
  
The boy looked down, breaking the gaze he had on his grandfather until then, his bangs covering his eyes, and gave his answer in a small shake of his head.  
  
Everyone, except Boris, smiled in relief. . . at least they wouldn't have to fight the one person they could bring themselves to. . .  
  
"Then, if nothing is going to be done, what was all that hard work for?! What was all that waiting for?!" Boris shouted, his anger doubling because of the strong arms binding his movements.  
  
"No, it taught us a few important things, right, Kai?"  
  
The boy only nodded his head at his grandfather, still not raising it.  
  
"Besides, Boris, you made an exquisite progress in Bitbeast research, I will continue to support your projects. . . and my grandson."  
  
Boris seemed to call down after that, so the White Tigers let him go, sensing it was OK to do so.  
  
"Yes, Hiwatari-sama."  
  
At this point, Kai raised his head and looked at the bladders around him, ashamed.  
  
"But. . . grandfather, we. . . we can't just. . . look at them. . . we took something very important from these beybladers." the boy whispered. "And we can't do a thing to amend it, since there is no way to revive my clone. . . and even if there was. . . it would be too late already, his time is up, the body would no longer last much more anyway."  
  
Hearing these words, the reality of the loss of a precious friend, and a little more to some of them, dawned of the bladers' minds like a ten thousand ton weight. . . they'd never get THEIR Kai back, the Kai they knew.  
  
"Kai. . ." Rei whispered.  
  
"No. . ." Tala also whispered, and when hearing their leader's sad voice as he spoke that name, the other Demolition Boys bowed their heads, for they too had taken a liking, although none could tell why. [A.N.: Easy, Kai's too hot and cool to be resisted or hated! ^^]  
  
The other bladders looked just as grieved. . . and seeing them like that because of his mistake and his grandfather's only made the real Kai even more ashamed, instantly looking down again.  
  
"If I could, I'd give my soul back to him, you really seem to have become attached to my clone. . . but even if I did, it'd just be a waste, since he wouldn't last more than a few months." he said to all of the beybladers, clutching his fists with such strength they were already white.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ."  
  
At that time, few people, the ones who had the courage to look at what was left of the clone's body, saw a glimmering light coming from a blue cargo pants' pocket.  
  
"Huh? What is that?" Li asked, pointing to the shining spot.  
  
The ones who weren't looking turned to see what the captain of the White Tigers was talking about. . .  
  
And everyone let a gasp escape as suddenly, apparently out of Kai's beyblade, Dranzer flew out, her wings flapping majestically.  
  
She only eyed her master's body - the clone's - and gave out a loud screech, temporarily deafening all those under her. Landing beside it, the phoenix carefully wrapped her wings around it, as gentle as a mother would do. [1]  
  
Dranzer cried out again, but this time, it wasn't like a scream, her voice seemed to be soothing everything. . . as if she was singing.  
  
And to everyone's surprise; including Kai, Boris and Voltaire; Black Dranzer was suddenly besides her counter-part too, joining her in singing.  
  
"What is that song?" Michael asked, his eyes, like all the others', closed.  
  
"It seems so. . . calm and. . ."  
  
". . . peaceful." Enrique completed Mariah's words. "Relaxing, actually."  
  
"I don't know what it is. . . but it's doing something to Kai!" Kyoujyu exclaimed, and they all opened their eyes to see what that SOMETHING was.  
  
Except that it wasn't exactly with Kai that something was happening: both Kai AND the clone seemed to be shining.  
  
Kai gave a smile. "Wakatta (I understand)." he whispered, walking towards both phoenix bitbeasts, stopping only mere centimeters form them. . . and suddenly he was also wrapped in their wings, the song never stopping.  
  
All of a sudden, things got so bright, the spectators had to close their eyes, once more temporarily blinded.  
  
When the light died down and they were able to see once again, everyone was a bit amazed that the two phoenixes had disappeared, and now all that was there were the two "Kais", motionlessly lying on the floor. . . and the stripe-faced one no longer sustained an injury.  
  
Silence seemed to take over the room, no one knowing exactly what happened, no one daring to guess, all afraid of making the slightest movement. . . and before any of them could, the Kai who had no stripes on his face woke up and looked at his right, where his clone still remained.  
  
He smiled. . . much to the others' surprise.  
  
"Kai. . ." Voltaire whispered.  
  
"What happened?" Boris asked, his scientist curiousness kicking in.  
  
"Don't worry." the boy replied. "Everything will be OK. We'll explain it when he wakes u. . ."  
  
But before he could complete the phrase, the clone's eyes began to stir. . . and as quick as you cold say "bitbeast" he beyblades were on their knees beside it, hope clearly etched on in their eyes.  
  
Seconds later, clone Kai awakened. . . and was suddenly crushed greatly by a "few" teary-eyed beybladers.  
  
"Kai!" they all shouted.  
  
"We were so worried!" Rei said, tears going down his cheeks.  
  
"Youkatta (Thank goodness)!" Takao whispered.  
  
"You still owe me, damn it! You couldn't have gone off like that!" Tala cried, either not knowing what else to say or not having the courage to say it.  
  
And the ramblings went on. . .  
  
Finally, when they had to let go for him to breathe, Voltaire stood above them, Boris a bit behind. With a gentle smile on the elder's face, he opened his arms and scooped both Kai and his clone into one big hug!  
  
"I'm so glad you're both OK!" he said. "But. . . itai nani ga atta ka (what the heck did happen)?" Voltaire asked.  
  
Kai, the one with no stripes, decided he could now give them an explanation. "A human can't live with half of a soul, but a bitbeast can. Dranzer divided hers, mine and Black Dranzer's souls in two; half of her merged with me and half of Black Dranzer's, the same which we used to fuse with my soul previously, fused with the other half of mine and returned to him." he explained, jerking his head at the clone when the last words were spoken  
  
"I see. We couldn't divided a human soul previously, so we had to make Kai sleep all this time; but bitbeasts can do it. . . so. . ."  
  
"But, if Kai's body was going to deteriorate anyway, what good is it?" Takao asked, flustered, yes, but also worried.  
  
"That's the point. It was going to deteriorate because it held a soulf plus a half of another." Boris started.  
  
"A human can't live with only half of a soul, but not with more than one either. . . it's just too much. . . uh. . . "energy" for it to hold." Voltaire continued.  
  
"But now, it holds exactly one, so all he will need is some rest and he'll be as good as new, and we'll never have to worry about this again!" Kai finished.  
  
The others stared at him wordlessly, mouths dropped.  
  
"Who was researching, you or Boris?" Steve asked, being just able to understand it all.  
  
At this, Kai gave a sheepish look at the ground. "Well, I DID help Boris back then. . ."  
  
"But, if humans' and bitbeasts' souls can be divided and fused, what's the difference between them?" Robert asked, his seek to learn more getting the better of his senses.  
  
"That's a very good question, and it's one we are still trying to find an answer to. So far, what we suspect is that the difference must be some kind. . . flow. . . between the physical, which would be the body, and the abstract, which would be the soul."  
  
"I'm going to keep researching with you, Boris. I have more interest in that than beyblading. . . that part I'll leave to my wonderful. . . twin. . . here. Haha! We'll make quite the pair!" Kai said, turning, and smiling, to his counterpart.  
  
Everyone also looked back to him, both "twins" [2] still in their grandfather's arms, although the clone still had his arms to hanging down his sides, remaining quiet.  
  
"Kai?" Johnny asked, worried at the sudden quietness from the blue-haired teen.  
  
"Oh, well, since my soul was divided in two, he'll be having some problems to remember a few things for a while, but like I said, let him rest and he'll be fine!"  
  
"How come you're OK?" Max asked, a confused look on his features.  
  
"Well, because I've always had this body and my soul, Dranzer is just. . . let me put it this way: an addition. His soul, however, has its origin from the fusion of two different ones, so it'll probably take a bit of time to reorganize all the memories and stuff." Kai explained.  
  
"So, right now, it's like he's 'filing' his memories into different folders or something?" Emily asked, a bit amazed with that information.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"He sure seems air-headed right now." Kevin commented.  
  
"Yeah, totally opposite of his normal way." Mao complemented.  
  
"Oh, I assure you, he'll be back to his usual self by tomorrow, if he sleeps enough, so enjoy it while you can." Kai said matter-of-factly, but a devilish smile betrayed his voice.  
  
"I'm just glad he's back." Rei whispered, but they all heard, and even though in silence, they all agreed. [A.N.: Yes, that includes Boris!]  
  
~//~  
  
The next day, when Rei woke up, he was quite surprised to find Tala at his side, and not only that, the redhead was also on his bed! And what's more, he wasn't the only "redhead" there: Johnny seemed to have found his way there during the night too.  
  
After everything that happened in BULSE was over, the teams, all tired and worn out, decided to head back to their hotel rooms, but "a couple of them" had remained with the Blade Breakers, wanting to be there when the blue- striped face boy woke up. The others merely asked for a notice of when that happened.  
  
Boris, Voltaire and the original Kai went back to the Hiwatari mansion, but promised to come first thing in the morning to check on him and have a nice talk to the boy to which they'd done so much harm.  
  
"Well, I guess hearts that like alike sleep in the same place. . ." he thought, barely able to keep from chuckling. He had noticed Johnny earlier behavior, and quickly realized "something" had happened between Kai and the Scottish boy when they had been away. Rei smirked at the thought. "I hope he doesn't think he was the only to have ever had that delightful experience." the Chinese teen whispered between chuckles, flashbacks of a night not very long ago. . . a night I which the phoenix had been on it.  
  
And it was obvious to everyone, since he had returned from Scotland, that Tala had a crush on Kai. . .  
  
As he tried to get up, the Chinese teen ended up awakening the other two occupants in the bed.  
  
Strangely enough, they just sat quietly, as if a silent agreement had been made during the night.  
  
Watching the captain of the Blade Breakers, the three were quite surprised when, a few minutes later, he began to stir and, eventually, opened his eyes. Looking around, he caught sight of the 3 expecting teens sitting motionlessly on the bed beside his.  
  
"Are you going to start the party without me?" he asked, smirking. . . to which all 3 jumped on him at once, as if having just been released from a spell by the mere sound of his voice.  
  
Truth be told, that was very close to reality.  
  
Tala lost no time, no longer had he reached Kai, both their sets of lips were dancing in rather intriguing pattern. When they parted, both had a cocky smile and a knowing expression in their eyes.  
  
Johnny and Rei looked at each other and smiled. They'd let Tala have the upper hand this time.  
  
After all, they had a looooooooong time to switch turns, and they had just found out they could get going really well with one another, so waiting would be no problem. . .  
  
END of CHAPTER 6 – DECISIONS [HAPPY ENDING]  
  
[1] If mothers had wings ^^  
  
[2] If you make the consideration that real Kai was cryogenically put to sleep, so frozen in time, and clone Kai grew up to the real's age, you can say they have the same life time, so it'd be like they're twins.  
  
A.N.: OK, I know you are probably like "WHAT THE HELL?!", but let me explain first: 01) I did write there would be NO couple; 02) I've got nothing against relationships with more than 2 people, in fact, I think it'd be fun. . . and Kai is so HOT, he was just the character I wanted to try it with; 03) If you want couples, wait a bit more, my next fics will have them: Tala x Kai and the other will be Rei x Kai; I'm also thinking on other fics, but their plot's still being defined; 04) I wrote HAPPY ending, so I really wanted to make them ALL HAPPY – well, now they not only have Kai, but 2 more lovers (in the good meaning of the word, as in loving and being loved) each, which gives them a good variety, lots of love/chances, and a hell of a good relationship since they all get along OK. . . (in my fic ^_~)  
  
Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of the ending (s), the plot and the characters; or just tell me all my mistakes so I can correct them. ^^  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers too! Your comments helped me finish this! ^^  
  
And to those that don't know, I usually keep the status on the fics I plan to write/am writing on my bios page, so you can look it up anytime.  
  
Oh, yeah. The first chapter of "Through Eternity" (a Kai and Tala FRIENDSHIP fic, for those who don't like yaoi/shounen-ai, but like both and the Demolition Boys) is up! It's an AU, I don't think it has characters OOC and it's only 5-7 chapters long (I don't remember), so it shouldn't take long to update it.  
  
Oneshots on CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan (CLAMP Campus Detectives) and Tenisu no Ouji-sama (Prince of Tennis) are also up! (Yeah, I've been working. . . still am. There's another CCD fic I'm finishing and a CCS one I'm starting. Not to mention a few others that. . . just check the fanfictions status on my bios if you want to know.) ^^  
  
Happy Easter, everyone!  
  
*hands out giant-sized Kai-shaped chocolates to all readers*  
  
Syaoran-Lover signing out! 


End file.
